Ridesharing or pooling of passengers is becoming a cost effective way for unaffiliated or random groups of individuals to share a vehicular transport, such as a taxi ride. As technology advances, more and more vehicles, including those used for rideshares, will be operated autonomously (i.e., without human control), or partially autonomously (e.g., without a human driver in the vehicle).